Citadel
Collecting Holotags Death From Above Mais... |cell name =PentagonExterior01-04 (ext.) CitadelBaileyNE CitadelBaileyNW CitadelBaileySE CitadelBaileySW CitadelARing (A-ring) CitadelBRing (B-ring) CitadelLab (lab) DLC03CitadelPit (Cit. destr.) DLC03zCitadelPit (Arm. des.) |refid = (bailey ne) (bailey nw) (bailey se) (bailey sw) (A-ring) (B-ring) (lab) (Citadel destroyed) (Armory destroyed) |terminal =Entradas de terminal da Citadel Entradas de terminal da Citadel (Broken Steel) |footer = A Citadel, destruída por um ataque aéreo }} A Citadel é o quartel general altamente seguro da Brotherhood of Steel na Capital Wasteland em 2277. Foi construída nas ruínas do Pentágono, QG do Exército dos E.U.A. no pré-Guerra, na saída oeste da Arlington Memorial bridge, nordeste de Arlington Library, a base consiste em quatro seções interiores. Background O conselho vigente da Brotherhood of Steel, com base em Lost Hills no Sul da Califórnia, decidiu enviar um contingente de soldados para a Costa Leste para recuperar quaisquer tecnologias avançadas de Washington, DC e The Pitt e investigar os relatórios sobre atividade super mutante. O Pentágono, como temido, foi destruído completamente. Entretanto, seus sub-níveis permaneceram intactos e possuíam tecnologia do pré-guerra. Eles também encontraram outro prêmio, Liberty Prime - uma maravilha tecnológica que, se consertado, poderia ajudar a Brotherhood a reconstruir sua força e reputação, que vem decaindo nos últimos anos. A descoberta foi significante o suficiente para o Paladino Owyn Lyons ganhar a patente de Ancião, e uma nova diretiva de seus superiores - estabelecer uma nova e permanente base em Capital Wasteland e continuar a pesquisa por tecnologia avançada nas ruínas da capital. Lyons aceitou seu novo posto de bom grado e fundou a citadel. A fortaleza foi construída desesperadamente e fortificada com pressa. Layout Exterior A Citadel é uma larga fortaleza com paredes de pedra e ferro. Ainda possui a forma geométrica que dá nome ao prédio, "Pentágono". Possui apenas uma entrada: um largo portão de metal protegido por múltiplos Paladinos e um robô sentinela. (Depois da finalização do purificador d'água esses guardas não aparecem mais.) Um pequeno corredor leva do portão principal até uma porta que dá acesso ao setor interior. O interior é inacessível até o final de The Waters of Life. Antes disso, o comandante da guarda, Paladino Bael negará entrada rudemente. Pátio O largo pátio serve como área de treinamento e sparring. Sob a supervisão do Paladino Gunny, os novos recrutas praticam de combate desarmado até o uso de armas de fogo. Para esse fim, o pátio possui bancadas de tiro-ao-alvo e outras instalações para treino de combate. Uma larga escotilha no centro leva ao laboratório, mas não pode ser usado pelo jogador. O laboratório e a Ala A, seções do prédio que cercam o pátio, podem ser acessados através de portas do lado oposto a entrada principal. Citadel - Ala A right|220px A Ala A é um setor pequeno no interior da Citadel que pode ser acessada diretamente do pátio, A entrada está a direita ao entrar na Citadel. A Ala A contém o Salão de Lyons', o Grande Salão, a Biblioteca e as entradas para a Ala B e o Laboratório. O Salão de Lyons' são os aposentos da Lyons' Pride enquanto o Grande Salão serve como sala de briefing para os membros de alta patente da Brotherhood e da Pride. É aqui que a Pride se reúne e aguarda por novas ordens. Na biblioteca, o Lone Wanderer pode encontrar um terminal da Vault-Tec para a quest Picking Up the Trail. Outro terminal revela o background da família Maxson e várias informações sobre a história da Brotherhood. Outro terminal contém informações sobre um OVNI que caiu nos arredores de D.C. alguns momentos antes da guerra e um plano de enviar roedores mutantes para enfraquecer a China. Citadel - Ala B A Ala B é outra seção no interior da Citadel, pode ser acessada apenas pela Ala A via duas portas nos fundos. Consiste nos alojamentos dos membros da BoS, centro médico e nos quartos privadosde Owyn Lyons e Arthur Maxson. A pistola pistola laser única de Lyons fica em um cofre no seu quarto. A sala do escudeiro Maxson possui um terminal hackeavel onde, entre várias histórias de criança e entradas pessoais, o jogador pode achar uma referência a uma revista Guns and Bullets embaixo de uma cama em Lyons' Den (Ala A) A baía médica é o lar de sawbones, um robô Mister Gutsy que faz as vezes de doutor na Citadel, o que o Caveleiro Artemis acha "estranho". Citadel - Laboratório right|220px O laboratório é o terceiro setor da Citadel, conectado ao pátio e a Ala A. Possui dois níveis e consiste na área de trabalho principal, o arsenal e os alojamentos dos escribas. Vários terminais com informações técnicas acerca de armamentos preenchem o lugar. O laboratório naturalmente é o local de trabalho para a maioria dos escribas, salvo para aqueles membros da Ordem da Pena. Enquanto eles conduzem pesquisa sobre vários campos, seu principal foco é Liberty Prime, um enorme robô do pré-guerra e a principal razão pelo estabelecimento da base Citadel. Scribe Rothchild, que faz parte de várias quests em Fallout 3, costuma ser encontrado nessa área defronte a um robô, no nível inferior. Próximo a doca de robôs existe um teminal com informações a respeito do progresso nos trabalhos em Liberty Prime, o terminal permite o jogador a fazer um teste de som. Na parede do nível inferior há um mapa digital onde o Lone Wanderer pode extrapolar as localizações dos Vaults da Vault-Tec em Capital Wasteland se ele já não tiver as encontrado. Depois do Escriba Rothcild usá-la para mostrar a localização do Vault 87, os marcadores irão automaticamente ser adicionados ao Pip-Boy 3000 do Lone Wanderer. Existe um erro gráfico na localização do Vault 108 entre o Pip-Boy 3000 e o mapa da parede. O mapa mostra que o vault é ao norte de Canterbury Commons e o Pip-boy mostra ao sul de Cartenbury Commons. O arsenal é localizado em uma sala extra no nível inferior e é gerido pelo Cavaleiro-Capitão Durga. Ele irá negociar com o Lone Wanderer se o Ancião Lyons permitir. Dentro do Laboratório, no mesmo andar da entrada, há uma sala no leste. O companion Paladino Estrela Cross está aqui, junto a um kit de power armor quebrada. Citadel armory Se o Lone Wanderer escolher destruir a Citadela em Who Dares Wins, ele irá achar uma porta levando ao arsenal na cratera e outra na parte distante do caminho circular entorno da cratera. Essa seção não deve ser confundida com o arsenal do laboratório. Nesse arsenal, existe um terminal descrevendo "incidentes variados" e um cofre de parede (desbloqueável através do terminal) contendo a Magnum de Cahallan. Habitantes * Paladino Vargas * Sawbones * Scribe Bowditch * Escriba Jameson * Scribe Peabody * Escriba Rothchild * Scribe Vallincourt * Sentinela Sarah Lyons * Escudeiro Arthur Maxson * Paladino-Estrela Cross * 12 unnamed recrutas * 15 unnamed cavaleiros * 12 unnamed escribas }} : ¹ Após a quest Death From Above Loot notável | A Magnum de Callahan no cofre do arsenal. | 3 mini nukes no arsenal. | 72 alien power cells no arsenal. | Centenas de garrafas de Aqua Pura no pátio e outras regiões. }} Quests relacionadas * Shock Value * Who Dares Wins * Collecting Holotags * Gallows Humor * Blood Brotherhood * Getting Ready for Prime Time }} Aparições A Citadel aparece apenas em Fallout 3, mas é mencionada em Fallout 4. Galeria Citadel panorama.jpg Paladin at the Citadel.jpg‎|Patrulha de Paladinos ao redor da Citadel A-Ring Great Hall.jpg|O Grande Salão na Ala A B-Ring quarters.jpg|Alojamentos da Brotherhood na Ala B B-Ring Elder Lyons' room.jpg|Elder Lyons' room inside B Ring Prime.jpg|Liberty Prime dentro do laboratório Citadel_Armory_destroyed.jpg| O arsenal destruído, com várias armas e munição Concept09B.jpg|Arte conceitual da Citadel Citadel CA1.jpg The CitadelCA5.jpg|Arte Conceitual por Adam Adamowicz The CitadelCA4.jpg The CitadelCA1.jpg The CitadelCA2.jpg de:Zitadelle en:Citadel es:La Ciudadela fr:Citadelle hu:A Citadella it:Cittadella pl:Cytadela ru:Цитадель uk:Цитадель zh:大本營 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Citadel